Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year
by krazifreak
Summary: This is the story that follows after Anime High It's their sophomore year in high school, so the Inutachi have been their for a while. And Kouga and Arie have been together for a while. But what happens when a new student has an eye on Arie? RANDOM!
1. New Begininngs Literally

**Guess whose back? Back again? Krazi's back! Tell a Friend!**

**Yes! I am back with a brand new bag of toys and tales of randomness!**

**Okay, this story is like what happened not too long after "Anime High"**

**Like a year later or something.**

**ENJOY THE RETURN OF THE RANDOMNESS!!!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter One

Arie was fast asleep in her bed, dreaming of what every teenage anime fangirl dreams of; bishies having hot yaoi sex. Everyone else was asleep in their own beds. They had bought themselves a big apartment for themselves since there wasn't enough room at Arie's old house. It was cozy and had enough space to fit them all. It was Kouga, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Sesshoumaru living with Tasha and Arie. Five bathrooms three rooms and thirteen people have to share it. Talk about a full house.

Arie, out of nowhere, woke up **(A/N that happens to me a lot, when I just wake up randomly. It usually happens at night though) **and looked at the clock. It flashed 6:55.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE LATE!" was all that had to be said for everyone else to wake up. They all scrambled out of bed, trying to get dressed and arguing whose going to the bathroom first.

"I thought you put the alarm on!" InuYasha yelled at Arie.

"I was pretty damn sure it was YOU who were gonna turn it on, Dog-boy!" she shot back at him. The argument went on between the two until they got to their destination: High School. It was the same school as it was last time, but this was different. They were now sophomores. They still had the same schedule similarities, which confused the staff many times. A majority of the kids who were at the school last year were there again this year. The freshmen, however, were like little lost sheep that didn't have a clue how to walk in the right end of the hall. See, the halls at the school are like a highway: people going in one direction go on one side of the hall; people going in the other direction go on the other side of the hall. The freshmen walked in packs in a straight line so no one can get passed them. And then the teachers wonder why so many people are late for class. Go figure.

But anyway, they were headed for their first class of the day, which just so happened to be History.

"Oh Christ I hope he's not in." Arie groaned with a grimacing look on her face. She looked like she could melt right there in the hallway.

"Who?" Kagome questioned, since she sat on the other side of the room and couldn't see her.

"Who else, that jerk Jason" **(A/N His real name was changed so if he ever reads this he won't hunt me down)** Kouga said in disgust.

Jason was a junior who had a few sophomore classes with Arie and the group. He was 17. He had gone to military school during the summer, so he was well built. But you think that someone from military school would be upright and proper, right? Wrong. He was just like every other retarded High School boy out there. Maybe even worse. He sat next to Arie in history class, and my friend, it was hell for her. Jason apparently likes to touch Arie and pet her whenever her hair was down. It always made Arie uncomfortable, but she never fought him off. Why you ask? Because they sat near the teachers desk and there were too many witnesses to see his death. Damn. And also, he liked to talk _sexually _to the nearby girls; mostly to Arie. He once told her he had an 'anaconda in his pants' and Arie responded 'it must be a baby then' which got everyone in hearing range laugh their asses off.

But back to the story, Kouga was disgusted of Jason's actions and had asked the teacher many times to have the two of them switch seats. But of course, Kouga had earned his reputation as a 'bad boy' and was denied. Maybe it was that time he was texting everyone for answers on their last test. Or was it when he drew a dick on the blackboard in English class while the teacher wasn't looking? It could have also been that time he threw a frog stomach at InuYasha during Bio class. Whatever one it was, no teacher was really gonna listen to him. Kouga wanted to switch seats for two reasons: one was so he didn't have to watch his love be harassed by that pervert; two was so he could be near Arie.

Tasha sat two seats away from Arie. Apparently, that's enough space to still be harassed by Jason. Luckily, Kurogane sat next to Tasha, so she felt a little better. But she still couldn't help but feel bad for her friend who was left a cold turkey next to that horror. Kouga sat behind Arie and Jason, and watched every day as she was being harassed. But he had to remind himself that if he clawed the guy, he would be arrested. It sucked that the great and powerful wolf demon leader could kill his enemies to protect not only his love but his pride. Oh well. He'll sock 'em during gym class. At least he could do it there without getting in trouble.

Thankfully, they were taking notes that day. The only time when Jason doesn't talk as much. Arie was inwardly screaming for joy. It's been a while since they took notes since the Giants lost so many games. But anyway, many people though Jason was an asshole. And who wouldn't. Some thought he had a crush on Arie, due to the fact that she is the only girl in the entire school that 'scares the shit out of him'. Arie wasn't sure if she should be happy that she strikes fear into one of the toughest boys at school or mad that she scares him period. She stuck with happy.

It was gym class now and the sophomores and juniors have to share the same period. And it just so happens that Jason was in that class. Go figure. The two gym teachers decided to have the juniors play against the sophomores in a game of dodge ball. Crap. Now, the sophomores have been on a losing streak for quite a while. Kouga wanted to impress Arie by getting Jason out of the game first. Both teams took their place at the ends of the gym, ready to run in and snatch the balls that are perfectly lined in the center. Kouga thought it would be easy, cuz he still had the Shikon shards imbedded in his legs. The coach blew the whistle and the boys took off for the balls. It was Kouga and Jason who were aiming for the same ball. The first to grab it was…

* * *

**Who grabbed it first?! Find out!**


	2. The Reason That Gym Sucks

**Hello, my fellow minions! Next chapter to this strange tale.**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Two

Kouga and Jason were aiming to get the same ball. They both met eyes. Kouga's eyes burned with a deep hate of Jason. Much like his hate for InuYasha, which is _really_ intense. Well, not that intense, but pretty intense. Jason's eyes were filled with determination to beat Kouga to the ball. Arie was in the back of the gym with all the other girls, watching to see who would get the balls first. Kouga and Jason were running at the same speed, like in most movies would have it. It was a close one, but the one who got to it first was…

Jason. Son of a bitch.

And it was really unlucky that Kouga was so close. He was now a sitting duck and perfect for target practice for any junior who had a ball. All the boys thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get one of the sophomore's best players out of the game. Kouga saw the look in their eyes and it finally dawned on him how screwed he was. Balls suddenly started flying toward Kouga who was trying to back up and dodge balls left and right. He looked like an idiot. But lucky for him, his Shikon jewels helped out a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean it. A LOT. But his luckiness didn't last for long. He noticed a ball all by its lonesome and ran in without hesitation to grab it. Bad idea. Jason noticed his move and threw a ball right at his head. If those balls were made like baseballs, Kouga would probably have a hole in his head. But they were soft and cushiony, so even though it hurt, it didn't hurt too much. Kouga was out of the game.

"Way 'ta go, ya wimpy wolf!" InuYasha said between laughs. Kouga gave both InuYasha and Jason a quick death glare before getting off the court. He was so embarrassed that Arie had seen him get out so early in the game. And by his _rival_. He looked over to where Arie was standing to see her look of shame.

…Where was she? _Where'd she go? Did she leave? _Kouga thought this as he looked around the gym for his sweetheart. Turns out she had to go to the "little girls room" and didn't see the entire beginning part of the game. Suddenly, Kouga was overcome with relief. Relief that she didn't see his stupidity. He let out a sigh and let his head drop. When she came back, she saw Kouga sitting on the bleachers, which meant he was out. Didn't seem to faze her much. Arie, who hated the game of dodge ball, walked up to the front so she could get out. And who was there to get her out of the game? Of course, it was Jason **(bet no one saw that one coming)**. Arie went over to where Kouga was sitting. Kouga was glaring daggers at Jason. _How DARE he get my girl out! He's gonna pay one of these days. I'll make sure of it! He won't get away for all the things he's done to me and my girl. _

As Kouga was scheming his revenge, Arie was staring at her man. It had been a whole year since they had admitted each others love to each other **(First story. Didn't read it? Go do so now). **She was wondering if Kouga remembered that day, but didn't wanna ask him when everyone could hear them. _I'll ask him when we get home_. Finally, gym was over. They started to head to the locker rooms when Arie felt a tug on her arm. _Jason? What does he want? _

Jason had pulled Arie over to a corner. Kouga saw this and felt his jealousy rising at a very fast pace. He was trying to hear what was being said, but his growling kept him from hearing correctly. A few minutes later he saw something that almost made him die right on the spot. Jason _kissed_ Arie on the cheek. Kouga stood their. Dumbfounded. His girl was just kissed by his enemy. Kouga now made a vow to himself. He was going to _hurt_ Jason. Without fail.

Jason left, heading for the lockers with everyone else. Arie was standing there, her face as red as blood. Kouga made his way over to Arie.

"What the _hell_ were you two talking about?!" Kouga demanded.

"He… was asking me out on a date."

"He **_what_**?! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Kouga couldn't believe what he heard.

"Kouga, don't get so uptight about it. I turned down the offer." She said softly, hoping to calm Kouga down. Didn't work.

"But he _kissed_ you! If you turned him down, why'd he kiss you?!" Kouga was practically yelling at Arie, which was something he hasn't done since the time they first met.

"He said that if I changed my mind to give him a call before he kissed me." She began to pinch Kouga's cheeks "But it's never gonna happen, cuz I love you too much."

Hearing this made Kouga blush. Hearing his love telling him that she loved him always made him calm. He couldn't help but rap his arms around her and plant a wet kiss on her. Arie made no objection. And it just so happened that Jason was walking by and saw the two. He stared at them for a few moments, and then walked away.

The rest of the day went by normally. Sango beat the crap outta Miroku when he started flirting with the other girls, Kagome argued with InuYasha and all the other boys would say that they were a married couple. Tasha hung out with Kurogane most of the day and Fai would taunt Kurogane all throughout. And Jason just was plainly annoying. Simple as that.

But the bus ride home was hella scary. But I'm too lazy to explain it now so you'll hafta wait til the next chapter.

* * *

**Peace homies.**


	3. Bus Ride From Hell And A Secret Revealed

**Anyone interested in chapter 3? No? Tough you're still gettin' it.**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Three

Because of the fact that their High School is connected to an elementary school, the high schoolers are forced to share the bus with annoying 7-10 year olds. And then they had to share it with a near by elementary school too, so it was a full bus. And I must say, those seven year olds know more curse words than I do!

But onward with the story. Arie, Tasha and InuYasha raced to see who would get the back seat first. Of course, Arie and Tasha won. Kouga sat in the seat in front of Arie while Kurogane sat in the seat in front of Tasha. And, well, yeah, you get it. Anyway, today was different than other days. They had a substitute bus driver.

And she looked psycho.

She looked like she was around the age of mid 40 and had a huge clump of baldness on the left side of her head. Her hair looked like she had been electrified. She wore bifocals that were lopsided and looked like they had come from the early 1700's. She was in her pajama shirt. But what really topped it of was the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants. If that's not crazy I don't know what is anymore.

The bus was off when everyone got on the bus, so when everyone was on, she started the bus. Apparently she didn't here the engine. She started the engine again, which made that noise that sounds like it might explode. She started it _again_. When she was ready to start it again, everyone screamed at the top of their lungs "ITS ALREADY ON!!!" in fear that the bus would explode and they all die a slow, painful death.

So, the bus ride continued. Every turn they made them think it would be their last. She made the turns so sharp, that Kurogane somehow get into Tasha's seat **(how'd that happen?) **This lady was going 90 in a 15 mph zone. Everyone was afraid she was gonna kill somebody, or drive over a cliff and jump out at the last second and watch as everyone drowned to death at the bottom of the ocean. Luckily, she would slow down every time it was someone's stop. Unfortunately, the Inu-gumi's stop was the last stop. And since there were so many people on the bus, it took an hour to get home.

But anyways, Kurogane was thrown from his seat into Tasha's lap **(let me remind you that he sat _in front_ of Tasha and is now in her seat)**. She was blushing for two reasons. One was because he was heavy **(haha)** two cuz he was _on her friggin' lap_. Usually it's the other way around. Arie and InuYasha started "Oh"ing just to tease. Tasha gave them a death glare and they both shut up.

Well, to make a long story short, they survived the bus ride from hell. As the got off the bus, InuYasha got on the floor and kissed the ground, like he had been out at sea for years. Arie blessed herself a thousand times **(She's Catholic)** and hugged Kouga. _No matter how many times she hugs me, I blush! I thought I would be past this stage already! _Kouga mentally yelled at himself as he felt his cheeks turn red. But even so, he didn't hesitate to hug her back. Tasha took this opportunity to hug Kurogane as well. Kurogane kissed her. Don't ask why, he just did. Tasha blushed five different colors of pink and seven of red **(if there are that many colors of red and pink)**. But she didn't object either. Arie and InuYasha started "Oh"ing again, and this time Kurogane death glared them. They didn't stop, though. Tasha death glared 'em and they stopped immediately. Kouga made a slight smile come across his face. _She'll never change. And I hope it stays that way._

They went inside their house and threw their bags to the side. Kagome and Sango started their homework immediately. Arie got a soda and a cookie, then plopped on the couch next to Kouga. Kouga was channel surfing, looking for something good to watch. InuYasha was eating a whole bag of potato chips while watching TV. Kurogane was on the other couch with Tasha. Kirara was napping in her little cat box. Shippou was doing his homework. Sesshoumaru went to his room, as usual.

Ever since they came here, Sesshoumaru was super quiet. And it always bothered Arie, since he was her second favorite character. She got up from where she was sitting and went upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room. She stood in front of the door, ready to knock, when she heard something. _Is that… Christina Aguilera music?_ She thought to herself. She opened the door ever so slowly. And she was scarred for life from what she saw.

There was Sesshoumaru. In a blue miniskirt. Red lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, a white blouse, a pink bra stuffed with tissues. Sesshoumaru was in front of the mirror, dancing and singing along to the song "I Turn To You".

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

Arie was trying not to die laughing. But she had to admit, he was a pretty good singer. Sesshoumaru, with his keen sense of smell and hearing, heard snickering and smelled Arie's sent. He quickly turned to the door and saw her there. Mortified, he began to strip himself of the female apparel and wipe off the makeup he had on his face. Arie walked in and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru, now in male clothes and his normal attitude, glared daggers at Arie.

"What do you want?" He coldly said to her.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty. I saw the whole thing. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru began to blush.

"Y-you better not." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You can count on me, I always keep my secrets."

As she left with a smile on her face, Kouga was waiting outside of the room.

"And what were you doing in there?" He asked, his hands on his hips **(wow, I just made Kouga gay) **

"Nothing. We were just talking." Arie responded, not losing composure.

"How do I know that?"

"You have a good sense of smell, If we were doing something in there, you would smell Sesshoumaru on me, correct?" She had won that battle.

"O-okay, so you weren't doing anything. So why was the door closed?"

"Because it was a private conversation. You know, a girl to gir- I mean girl to guy conversation. C'mon, Kouga, don't be so jealous." She pinched his cheeks again. "You know I love you and only you!" She pulled him into another kiss. "Now c'mon, lets go do our homework."

"Okay."

So the couple went downstairs, hand in hand.

* * *

**Too… much… FLUFF!!!**

**Sesshoumaru lovers are gonna kill me now xD;;;**


	4. Video Game Fights vs Real Life Fights

**Woo! Chapter 4! More making you want to blast your brains out!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Four

Downstairs, the group was doing their homework. How fun. And you can pretty much guess who was sitting next to who. The boys kept taking the answers from the girls. Miroku, being the idiot he was, put Sango's name on his paper, cuz he was copying her homework. But since that's pretty much all that happened, we're gonna skip ahead an hour later.

After their homework was done, the group surrounded their plasma big screen TV and watched Kouga, Arie, InuYasha and Miroku play SSB: Melee for the GameCube. Arie was winning of course. Kouga was in second place with Miroku in third. InuYasha was dead last. Why? Cuz he didn't know which buttons to press. Idiot. After seeing him lose for the millionth time, Tasha got bored.

"Let me play, InuYasha!"

"No way! Just one more try!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago! Give me the controller!" Tasha jumped InuYasha and took the controller.

"Hey! It's still my turn!"

"Not anymore, dog-boy!"

The group played again. Tasha and Arie somehow kept going into 'Super Sudden Death' mode cuz they kept hitting each other at the same time, thus making them go _flying_ off the screen. After five minutes, Arie came up the winner. As Arie was doing a victory dance on the couch, Kouga looked at his girl being so happy. It made him feel good to see his girl smile. But because she was standing up on the couch and Kouga was sitting on the floor, Kouga caught a glimpse up Arie's shirt. And they were in their pajamas, so there was nothing but her shirt to cover up. Kouga saw bare boobs.

Kouga at first just stared, then blushed, looked away, then looked back. He was confused on what he should do. _I like the view but I know I shouldn't look! But she's my girl! But I still shouldn't look! _As Kouga continued to mentally argue with himself, Tasha turned off the GameCube and put a DVD in. It was _The Grudge 2_.

After the movie, the group was in the same position as they were when they saw the first one **(It's in the second story if you don't know what I'm talking about) **After that, they were really bored. Sesshoumaru finally came out of his room to grab a soda. He saw Kouga with his arm around Arie. He just gave his long, hard stares, then went over and tapped Arie on the shoulder.

"Huh? What's up, Sesshoumaru?"

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh…Sure…" She got up and followed Sesshoumaru back to his room. Kouga felt his jealousy rise with every step they went up. After they went in, he stealthily followed them up. He put his ear to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, you promise you won't tell anyone?" Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Hey, whatever happens in this room, stays in this room." Arie responded. This made Kouga almost shit in his pants.

"Well, uh…" Sesshoumaru stuttered. "I think that 'm in love with someone."

Arie tried to contain her excitement, but ended up glomping the poor fluff-master. He began to blush, but quickly got over it.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Arie was ready to glomp the fluff-master again as she waited for a response.

"W-well, that's just it. She already has a boyfriend." Arie's face fell in sympathy.

"Do you know if the guy treats her good?"

There was a long silence. After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru responded simply "Yes and no."

"Well, then, try to win her over! Don't let this guy take her over!" Arie had such a serious fighting face on.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while, then gave her one of his super sexy smiles before saying a few words that Arie thought she'd never hear come from the Great and Powerful Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you."

Arie's face was shocked. _Really_ shocked. Well, not that shocked, but pretty shocked. But then she smiled right back at him and said, "No problem!"

She got up and headed for the door. Kouga, hearing her footsteps come closer, forgot how to move. Arie opened the door and Kouga fell flat on his face. Arie just stared at Kouga. He slowly got up and looked Arie straight in the eye. Bad idea.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Arie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kouga should have kept his mouth shut. But he didn't.

"I should be asking you that!" he yelled back.

"I was having a _private_ conversation with Sesshoumaru, you jerk! Can't you trust me for one minute?!" She slapped Kouga and stomped off to her room, slamming her door.

Kouga held the cheek that Arie struck him on. He was in completely shocked. The last time Arie ever hit him like that was when he saw her naked in the first story. It was their first real fight. He was now wondering what he should do. _Should I go apologize?_ He sat there on the ground wondering. He was deep in thought until he heard a deep voice.

"Can you get out of my room?" Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Kouga first glared at him before getting up and headed to Arie's room. He stood outside the door for a few seconds before knocking.

"Arie? Listen, I'm sorry I was eavesdropping on you. I just get so jealous…" He said in almost a whisper. A few seconds go by. Nothing. "Arie?" He opens the door oh-so slightly. No one. The window was open, and there was a tied up blanket-sheet going out the window. He ran to the window and saw nothing but the green grass below and the night sky above. "She…left?" He jumped out and began sniffing around for her sent. Once he caught it, he began to run, not using the Shikon jewel though.

Elsewhere, Arie was walking in her pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

"I can't believe that Kouga! Listening like that! Who does he think I am?!" She began to yell to no one in particular.

_But then again, I was a little rough on him. B-but he still had no right listening! I won't speak to him until I hear a real and true apology! Make him worry a little! _As she walked on the dirt road in the forest near their home, she started to realize how late it was.

_Maybe I should head back… _She thought. As she turned around, she had no idea where she was. None of the surroundings looked familiar. She walked around, just making her even more lost. "HOLY SHIT! KOU-" She was about to call for help. _What am I doing? I'm mad at Kouga! Call for someone else!_ "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" She yelled, disturbing the silence that had settled in the forest. She then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw…

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG**

**Who's behind her?!**


	5. Forgive and Get Mad Again?

**Woo! Chapter 5 now exists!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Five

"Sesshoumaru?! What are you doing here?" Arie said rather loudly, surprised to see him and not the man she wanted to see **(Haha bet no one saw that coming) **Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl with his normal 'I'm so hott I don't even need to show emotion to show how hott I am'. He said in his normal sexy voice.

"You weren't in your room."

"…So you came to find me?" She asked, in shock.

"…" Before he could tell her what was on his mind, a huge gust of wind came by him.

"Arie! Are you okay?! You have no idea how worried I was!" yelled Kouga who came outta nowhere, hugging his one and only love. Arie was in a state of shock since Kouga just scared the crap outta her by doing that. Once everything soaked in, she was able to respond.

"Kouga…you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was! And I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not trusting you. It's just that… I love so much… and I don't want to lose you to anyone…" Kouga whispered, now holding Arie's hands in his big, strong ones. He stared at her big dark-brown eyes hoping she would accept his apology.

"I'm sorry too, Kouga. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Kouga was in shock that she would apologize to him. He was the scum of the earth. A pile of shit was better than him. And she, an angel that fell from the heavens, is apologizing to him. He must be the luckiest pile of crap. EVAR. **(Just to let you know, I do not think Kouga is a pile a crap. He's a handsome pile of poo) **Sesshoumaru stared with his usual cold stare for a while before turning around to go home. Kouga scooped Arie in his arms and ran home. Arie, blushing profusely, just rested in his big strong arms until they got home. At home, everyone had already gone to bed, so the only ones who were awake were Arie and Kouga, so they went straight to bed.

The next morning, Arie woke up to find all the men were gone. "Where'd they go?" she thought aloud. She got out of bed to wake the other girls. After all the girls were awake, they went downstairs and saw…

The boys were watching TV. **Playboy TV. **

Arie just stood there in shock. She never suspected her boyfriend of being such a pervert. She expected this from Miroku, but not her Kouga. She was more pissed than ever, so she did the only thing she could.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Every boy jumped out of their seat at the sound of her voice. Fearing their life, and cajones, they changed the channel and said "It was an accident!" a million times. All the girls were too mad to be near them, so they left for the mall. Miroku felt no shame, though.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is so short ;**


	6. A Plan That's Doomed To Succeed

**Woo! Chapter 6 now exists!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Six

At the mall, the girls were just chilling out, eating some sea-salt ice cream **(Take that, KH2!!!) **and sitting around, watching the people and their lovers with them. Kagome missed her little puppy boy, Sango _kinda_ missed her perverted monk, and Sakura missed her… uh… hero, I guess. Arie felt no remorse for yelling – or hurting – the boys. Neither did Tasha.

"I think I'm gonna go back and forgive the boys." Kagome said in her usual prep voice.

"Me too. It's not like it is their first time doing something perverted like that." Sango said, mostly pointing that statement to Miroku.

"I'm going too." Sakura said.

"What?! But they did something wrong! It's like cheating basically!" Tasha shouted.

"I'm not gonna forgive Kouga even if he begged me." Arie said, unusually casual.

Just then, Tasha saw two boys walking boy. At first she didn't recognize them. But at a second glance, she knew exactly who they were.

"Jamie? Andrew?" She said. And without missing a beat, both boys turned around to be the very boys Tasha knew. One boy had blonde hair and green eyes. The other had brown hair and was wearing a black InuYasha hat. He also had green eyes.

"Tasha? What are you doing here?" the blonde said, in some type of shock.

"I was about to ask you the same."

"Who are these guys, Tasha?" Arie asked, the other girls already gone.

"The blonde here is Andrew and the brunette is Jamie. They're my cousins." Tasha answered with her arms around each neck.

"Awesome." Arie simply responded. Then, she came up with an idea. An awful idea. She came up with a wonderful, awful idea. But she would need the help of Jamie and Andrew to fulfill it…

Back at home, Kagome, Sango and Sakura were with their lovers, while Kouga and Kurogane wondered where they're girls were. Knock knock. Speak of the devil it was the two girls. Kouga stood first with a smile across his face that could match that of the Cheshire Cat. But it quickly faded when he saw Arie standing next to a boy with his arm around her neck. He had brown hair and green eyes with a black hat. And his jealousy quickly grew. But he tried to keep his cool because of what happened yesterday.

Kurogane, on the other hand, was in a twist of rage when he saw a blonde haired boy have his arm around _his_ Tasha. But he _tried_ to keep his cool.

"So, Arie, who's your _friend_?" Kouga said through clenched teeth.

"This is Jamie and he was nice enough to invite me to a festival that's going on tonight" Arie said "Andrew here ask me too, so we just came back to change into our kimonos." Tasha finished.

Kouga and Kurogane's hearts sank when they heard this. They had bought them the kimonos in case there was a cultural festival happening. And now that there is, their girls were going with complete strangers.

A few moments later, Arie and Tasha came out of the room with their kimonos and left as quickly as they came. Kouga wasn't going to lose his girl now. And neither was Kurogane. They put on their own kimonos and followed the two girls. They didn't have a real plan, though. They figured they could just wing it. Though the two girls prove that it won't be easy.

At the fair, Arie was playing a bunch of games with her "date" and was winning. Jamie was nice and all, not to mention pretty cute, but he was still nothing compared to Kouga. _This should teach him not to watch porn and lie about it!_ Tasha played a bunch of games with her cousin. _It's more like playing at home with family, since Andrew's my cousin and all._

Meanwhile, Kouga and Kurogane followed close by, trying to go unnoticed. Kouga's jealousy slowly rose with every prize Jamie won Arie. He almost lost it when she hugged Jamie for winning her a wolf plushie. He had enough and walked over to the two. As he walked past them, he grabbed Arie's arm and dragged her with him until they got to an alley way.

"K-kouga?! What are you doing?" was all Arie could say

"I should be asking you that question! Why would you go out and cheat on me?!"

"Cheat on you? Cheat on you?! I go with a boy to have fun and I'm suddenly cheating on you?! But when you watch porn its fine?!"

"We weren't watching it! Miroku had the remote and was flipping channels when it landed on that channel! We tried to make him change it but he wouldn't give us the remote!" Kouga said, his voice softening with every word. And with every word, Arie felt worse and worse for what she did.

"Is it the truth?"

"Of course! I told you yesterday, you're the only girl for me." He said in almost a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry, Kouga!" She said as she hugged him "I was only going with Tasha's cousin to make you jealous."

"It's okay- wait. Tasha's cousin? That kid is Tasha's cousin?"

"Of course! I wouldn't go with a complete stranger!" Arie said.

If only Kurogane had figured that out sooner.

* * *

**What will Kuro-chan do?!**


	7. Another Plan That Sucks

**Woo! Chapter 7 now exists!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I Do NOT own any of the InuYasha or Tsubasa people so don't sue me.

* * *

**

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Seven

Kurogane just sat out of sight and watched as Tasha was playing DDR with her "date". Each step they made, he got three times more jealous. Once Tasha finished the game, Kurogane was ready to explode. But he didn't. For now. And then, Andrew did something that would probably end his life by the hand of Kurogane. He hugged his own cousin **(Evil!!!) **He was about to rip the kids head off when he got an idea. An idea that was doomed to fail before it even started.

Tasha and Andrew were about to play a game where you had to shoot the water into the target. They were ready to begin when a man wearing a kidish mask came **(guess who) **He sat next to Andrew and was ready to begin. When the game started, instead of hitting the target, Kurogane hit Andrew with the water.

"Oops. I slipped."

Tasha instantly recognized his voice and ran over to him. She took off the mask and slapped him across the face.

"Why'd you do that to my cousin?!" she yelled, then stomped away.

"C-cousin?"

"I shoulda said something earlier to him." Arie said with a groan.

"I think you shoulda" Kouga replied.

Kurogane felt bad, ran to a flower shop then ran to where Tasha was.

Tasha was sitting on a bench, sulking about Kurogane. She was tired, hungry, and her feet hurt. Just then, Kurogane put a beautiful bouquet of flowers in front of Tasha.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk. I just let my jealousy get the better of me. Please forgive me?"

She sat there for a minute, thinking if she should forgive him. After a five minute silence, she said. "Only if you buy me a pizza."

Kurogane ran to the pizza store and did as she asked. "Okay, I forgive you!" She said sweetly as she at her pizza.

Then the group went home for the night

* * *

**I'm too tired to make this a long chapie**


	8. Final Birthday Bash

**Chapter Eight! Woo!**

**Sorry For the long wait **

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

* * *

**Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year**

Chapter Eight

April 3rd. To many people, it was a normal day. But not to Tasha.

It was her birthday.

She was peacefully asleep in her bed when she heard a loud THUD come from downstairs. She shot up immediately and ran over to the bedroom door. She opened the door and saw Arie standing in front of it. She looked like she just ran a marathon.

"H-hey… Tash…a," she said between pants.

"Hi"

"Um…uh… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tasha got glomped.

"Thanks" Tasha answered under the uber glomp she received.

Tasha went downstairs to see a big banner with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" written sloppily across it. The whole house smelled of pancakes and cake, which meant Fai was cooking something. This was gonna be one hell of a day. As soon as she sat down for breakfast, she was surrounded by her awesomely awesome friends and her lover. Fai came out and put a plate of pancakes in front of her. Just the way she liked them. Suddenly her and Arie got up and started singing.

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah we like waffles!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah we like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah we like French toast!"

"Do do do do Can't wait to get a mouthful YEAH!"

And then they sat down and ate.

After breakfast, everyone started giving her gifts. She got drawing stuff, a new kimono, video games, A KEYBLADE, and a pretty necklace.

They partied til 8 o'clock. And then they had cake. And then partied some more. The neighbors got pissed. But then the neighbors came over and partied with them. And then everyone partied til dawn. And fell asleep on the floor.

And then they woke up and partied some more.

* * *

**LMAO wow that was random**

**Anyways, the end!**


End file.
